


The Alternative

by UninspiredPoet



Series: Oh, Cruel Darkness Embrace Me [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Jaina/Sylvanas, Lesbian Sex, Light Discipline, Mistress, Orgasm Denial, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Subspace, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: You workSo deep.Astonished and enrapturedI can barely speak.These are hard times.~~~HormonesIn key;A slow whispered wet confessionFrom our body heat.There's no return.((Disclaimer: My not-for-profit transformative work is only published by me on Archive of Our Own. I do not give my consent or authorization for it to be reproduced or displayed on any third-party websites or apps.))





	The Alternative

“You have to trust me.” Jaina’s voice was a low, gentle murmur against the nape of Sylvanas’s neck as she trailed the velvet she was holding in her hands down along her wrists. Hot lips pressed against cool skin, then. “Do you trust me, Sylvanas?”

Sylvanas exhaled slowly as she nodded. She trusted Jaina. Of course, she did. This was just...oh, she’d never relinquished control like this. She’d never even imagined it. Yet, there she was. Face down on her bed unable to see through the silk cloth obstructing her vision with Jaina Proudmoore straddling her lower back. 

It was strange for their positions to be reversed. Not unwanted. Just strange. It was...equally as strange how easily Jaina drew the shiver forth from her that caused goosebumps to rise along her skin as she guided her wrists above her head and tied them each to the cast iron bars of her bed’s headboard. 

They were secure. Velvet was...deceptively strong, and Sylvanas noticed a slight burn as she twisted her wrists against what bound them. 

“Careful.” Jaina murmured as she leaned over Sylvanas and watched the way she clenched her fists. “It’ll leave marks. The more you move - the worse it burns.” 

“Fuck.” Sylvanas whispered - the word shuddering as it left her. 

“Language.” Jaina husked against her ear - following it with her lips as it twitched away slightly to deliver a sharp, sudden bite against the edge of it. “We’ve only just begun. Be a good girl for me and I’ll make you feel good. Misbehave - and you can stay here and reconsider until you’ve learned how to speak to me.” 

Sylvanas’s chest heaved against the bed. She turned her head as though she could still see - straining fruitlessly, suddenly, against the bindings and feeling an almost uncontrollable urge to balk at the situation she, herself, had asked for. 

“Shh-shh.” Jaina stroked over Sylvanas’s hair and guided her head back down against the pillow it had been resting upon. “Don’t do that. Don’t panic. Talk to me. Always talk to me if you need to. Understood?” 

With a lick of her suddenly dry lips, Sylvanas nodded. There was little she could do about the racing of her pulse, but at least her body seemed to relax somewhat beneath the weight of Jaina’s hips. “I’m sorry.” She murmured as Jaina moved her hand to her back to continue those soothing touches that had begun with her hair. “I’m...I’m not accustomed to...”

“You’ll learn, my good girl.” Jaina pressed her smile against the older woman’s shoulder so she could feel it. “That’s what you are, isn’t it? My good girl?” 

Another breath left Sylvanas, now. Sharper this time. “Yes.” 

“Mm.” Jaina moved away from her, then - standing by the edge of the bed as she surveyed the woman laying face-down before her. The curves of her body were stunning. The slight tensing of her broad shoulders...utterly exquisite. “Yes, what?” 

Jaina nearly smirked at the lowering of Sylvanas’s ears. At the hesitation that came just before her response. “Mistress.” 

“You’re doing so well already.” Jaina responded - not trying to hide how pleased she was in the least.

Sylvanas found in the moments that followed that her already sensitive hearing was heightened. She heard every step that Jaina took. She smelled the spells that sparked the candles around the room to life. She just couldn’t see any of it. Perhaps that was for the best. Perhaps she wouldn’t have been able to handle the way Jaina watched the candlelight flicker over her back - casting shadows that would have put any painting to shame. Sylvanas Windrunner had always been a living work of art. But now...oh. 

“I wish you could see yourself, Sylvanas.” Jaina finally remarked as she moved towards the end table next to the bed and rested her fingertips near the base of the first candle she’d lit - glancing down to see how much wax had gathered around the wick. Pleased with what she saw, she lifted the holder in her hand - being careful to support the base of the candle lest it fall when it was tilted. 

Sylvanas turned her head towards the side of the mattress that had dipped down beneath the weight of Jaina’s knees. She gave the velvet around her wrist a faint tug - more out of nerves than any real desire to free herself. 

“Be still, Sylvanas.” Jaina cooed. “Be still for me. Just feel, Sylvanas. That’s all I need you to do right now.” 

Sylvanas managed it somehow. She managed to stay still as she felt a strange warmth hovering over the skin of her back. Warmth that was a stark contrast to the perpetual coolness of her skin. Yet it was nothing compared to the feeling of the first drip of wax landing in the dip between her shoulder blades. It didn’t hurt. Really, it wasn’t even altogether uncomfortable. It was just...somehow overwhelming. She lifted her chest from the bed as another drop landed just beneath the first before it had even begun to cool. She discovered her nipples were hard and sensitive as they grazed the sheets and the faintest whimper caught in the back of her throat. 

“Pretty.” Jaina whispered when Sylvanas hung her head in a way that only made the muscles in her back that much more pronounced. “But I need you to lay back down. Do you remember what you’re supposed to be doing for me?” 

Sylvanas had to force herself down into the comfort of the blankets beneath her as she began to adjust to the feeling of the streaks of wax beginning to harden against her skin - skin that was still warm beneath it. Skin that would be streaked with gentle darkness once the wax was removed. Not burned. Not quite. Just marked. Perfect. “I’m supposed to stay still.” 

“That’s right.” Jaina tilted the candle again, then. Lower, this time. Painting the small of her back with the lovely black wax of the candles she’d chosen specifically for this evening. 

By the time Jaina was pleased with her work - Sylvanas was panting quietly into her pillow. Those rapid, shallow breaths might have had a great deal to do with how pleased she was, really. The mage leaned over Sylvanas and placed the candle back where she’d gotten in from - just barely allowing her breasts to brush Sylvanas’s back as she stayed on top of her and spoke near her ear - though this time, she didn’t touch it. “Do you need to stop?”

“No.” Sylvanas gasped out, the muscles in her arms trembling against the strain of how they’d been positioned. “No, please.” 

Jaina was surprised at the ‘please’. But she’d take that over ‘Mistress’ right now. God, would she. 

Sylvanas jerked slightly when Jaina began to peel the first trail of hard wax from her skin. It hadn’t been intentional. Jaina knew that. She let it slide - and she watched carefully as she continued. Hyper-aware of Sylvanas’s well-being. Of her emotional state. She needed those breaths to remain gasps of arousal - not fear. Never fear. And so, she kissed along the marks the wax had left each time she revealed a new one. She even dragged her tongue along the mildly agitated skin - and each time, she was rewarded with another of those faint, choked-back whimpers. 

“All done.” Jaina’s voice was gentle with appreciation when she finally finished. When dark curls of wax littered the bedside table and she was sure every speck was gone from her lover’s skin. It had been a lesson in patience for Sylvanas. Every time Jaina shifted her hips against her ass she’d pushed against that pressure so slightly Jaina hadn’t been sure, at first, what she was doing. 

Now, as she stayed pressed against her back - Jaina thrust her hips down into Sylvanas firmly and gathered a fistful of her hair into her hand - pulling her head back towards herself and biting gently at the corner of her jaw once it was within her reach. Sylvanas groaned. A low, guttural sound that Jaina wasn’t entirely certain she’d ever heard before. “Oh.” Jaina whispered - as though it was something she had only just learned. “You like that?” She rocked against Sylvanas again, then. Slow this time. Another groan. A nod. “Answer me.” 

“Yes. Fuck. Jaina, yes.” 

All at once, the contact was gone. More quickly than Sylvanas could get her bearings about her in her current state - Jaina was gone. 

“I’m sorry.” She gasped out, pulling at her restraints and turning her head in the direction she head movement. It stopped in response to her apology. 

“For what?” Jaina asked idly as she produced a linen-wrapped item she’d recently purchased from the end table and examined it carefully - tracing the finely crafted leather harness and carefully inspecting the attachment for shape, size, and comfort before she stepped into it and began fastening it around her hips and thighs. 

“Not...for...please. Please touch me. Don’t leave.” 

There was desperation in Sylvanas’s tone. So much so that Jaina returned to her almost immediately. “I’m here. Calm yourself. Try harder to remember your place tonight and this is where I will remain.”

Sylvanas calmed quickly. She drooped against the bed and swallowed thickly as she spread one of her legs slightly - finding the wetness between them uncomfortable even as Jaina looked at it in awe. “Oh, sweet girl.” Jaina breathed, tracing a line up the inside of the thigh that had shifted in her direction. “You are so fucking wet right now. Do you feel it?” 

Sylvanas had been just about to answer when the backs of Jaina’s knuckles grazed her glistening skin and she jerked - nearly pulling away before Jaina cupped her, instead. Easing her into the attention she both craved and dreaded, somehow. She was so sensitive. It had never, ever been like this. “I bet you’d like me to let you come right now.” Jaina parted Sylvanas as she spoke - exposing her to the cool air of the room. Yet she didn’t touch her where she might have liked. Nor did Jaina look. The mage was far more intently focused on the other woman’s reactions to what she was doing. 

“I’m going to untie you.” Suddenly, Jaina’s hand disappeared from between her legs only to return against her wrists. She was careful as she untied the ends that had secured them to the bed - though she left Sylvanas bound otherwise. “Get up on your knees and grip the headboard.” 

“Let me see.” Sylvanas responded - making no move just yet to obey. “Please. Let me see.” 

“Do as I say and I’ll remove the blindfold. You have my word.” 

So, Sylvanas obeyed. She dragged her knees beneath herself and reached up - finding purchase against the headboard until she could wrap her fingers around some of the dark, swirling metal of it. The first thing Jaina did, though, was re-tie her wrist - now in this higher position. Loose enough that Sylvanas could still hold herself up without putting any pressure on the bindings. “Spread your knees.” Jaina continued, touching the inside of one of her thighs to guide it wider until she was satisfied. 

Only when Sylvanas was positioned how she wanted her did she finally reach up and work the blindfold free from Sylvanas’s face. The candlelight - even as purposely soft as it was - caused her to wince at first. A few blinks helped her clear her vision, though, and she looked over her shoulder at Jaina - then at the harness, which was all she was wearing. 

“Do you still want this?” Jaina asked as she shifted closer - so close that the dildo was brushing against Sylvanas - all the more so when the older woman pushed back against it. 

“Yes.” Sylvanas gasped out. “Yes, Mistress.”

“Good girl.”Jaina’s voice had a slight husk to it, now. Her eyes finally lowered between their bodies and she grasped the girth of the toy to slide it across Sylvanas’s wet, aching core. When Sylvanas began to push herself back onto it, a sharp crack of Jaina’s palm against her ass caused Sylvanas to grit her teeth against a moan. A moan she hadn’t expected to make. 

Jaina’s lids lowered. She traced her fingertips over the redness her hand had left...and then she did it again. She watched Sylvanas’s knuckles begin to go white as she gripped the headboard harder and her shoulders heaved with the effort of just breathing. 

“How many can you take, pretty?” Jaina asked as she toyed with Sylvanas’s clit with the tip of the toy she was still holding in her other hand. 

“I don’t know.” Sylvanas admitted quietly, though Jaina couldn’t help but be fascinated by the lift in her ears. The slight cant of her hips in Jaina’s direction. 

Jaina smiled and rested her hand over the outline of it that she’d left - feeling the warmth of Sylvanas’s lightly welted skin beneath her palm. “A few more for me. And then I’ll fuck you so well. I’ll take such good care of you.”

Sylvanas leaned forward against the headboard, her eyes burning into Jaina’s. For the first time that night, Jaina saw a slight quirk at the corner of the older woman’s mouth. It only drove her need that much deeper. Her need to help Sylvanas let go completely and utterly. 

The first loud crack to the side that hadn’t yet been touched caused Sylvanas’s eyes to slip shut. Had caused a soft grunt of something akin to exertion. Now, instead of the tip of the toy - she was stroking around Sylvanas’s clit with her fingertips as she delivered yet another blow - this one jerking Sylvanas’s strong, lithe body forward - pushing her even more firmly into the headboard. 

“More?” Jaina asked in a whisper as she dragged her nails across still-stinging flesh. 

“Yes.” It was more of a hiss than a word, really. And Jaina jerked Sylvanas’s hips back towards herself to keep her from getting hurt on the metal she’d taken to leaning against. 

With each strike - the rubbing of her clit brought Sylvanas closer to the edge. The stinging? Closer still. Especially the feeling of those nails against the welts now reddening the entirety of her ass. 

It wasn’t until she was panting rather harshly that Jaina finally stopped. It was sudden and it left Sylvanas near to collapse - perhaps she would have if the bindings around her wrists didn’t hold her up. Even the stimulation between her legs had stopped - replaced, instead, with the gentle press of the tip of the toy against her where she was now throbbing almost painfully. Jaina leaned over her - still intent upon making her wait, it seemed. 

“I’m going to fuck you now, Sylvanas.” Jaina murmured against her shoulder - breathing against it in between the kisses she pressed there. Soft, sweet little things that left Sylvanas shivering uncontrollably along with the pressure at her entrance that never quite became penetration. “I want your pussy sore for days. I want you to feel it when you sit. When you walk. When you look at me from across the room while I’m having my tea in the mornings. I want you to remember that it’s sore because it’s mine.” 

The fact that Jaina pushed the length of the toy into her in its entirety before Sylvanas could even begin to adjust left little doubt in Sylvanas’s mind that Jaina was going to get what she wanted. If there was any doubt - it was quickly erased by the solid, strong thudding of her hips against her ass as she repeated the motion more quickly - more roughly each and every time. 

Her hands were gripping Sylvanas’s hips and Sylvanas was hissing through her bared fangs when she wasn’t moaning. It was excruciating for a while. Yet it was just what she needed. The almost lost look in her face when she finally opened her eyes to look back at Jaina again was proof enough of that. Especially the way adoration toyed just at the edge of her expression. 

Jaina released one side of her hips in response and reached up - pulling Sylvanas’s hair over the opposite shoulder so they could see each other a little better. Sylvanas didn’t manage to keep her head turned for long, though. Not when she came, anyway. Her body shook too violently. She fought to control the scream that tore from her throat...and she lost. She hung from the bindings around her wrists so awkwardly that Jaina reached for her as soon as she slumped downward - lifting her back up with an arm beneath her as the other reached to grip the headboard. 

And she just kept going. She hadn’t even paused to allow either of them to catch their breath. The room was a cacophony of harsh, shallow breaths and groans from both of them along with whimpers and long, high keening sounds from Sylvanas. 

“Good girl.” Jaina panted against her hair after a particularly harsh snap of her hips followed by a deep, rhythmic set of rolling motions that caused Sylvanas to wince visibly - though she pushed back into them lest Jaina stop. “You take it so well.” She cooed against the back of her neck, then. 

Sylvanas tensed. She shuddered. “I’m…”

“Not yet.” Jaina whispered, stilling her hips, suddenly. Until Sylvanas was almost sobbing as she tried to rock backward against Jaina only to find herself utterly unable to. “Mm-mm. Calm down. Shh.” 

It was strange. As desperate as Sylvanas was - Jaina’s fingertips stroking gently along her stomach as she held her up were soothing. Soothing enough, at least, that she managed to stop trying to force herself farther onto the toy that was currently infuriatingly still within her. 

“Perfect.” Jaina’s voice was still a whisper. “Absolutely perfect.” 

When Jaina finally moved again - it was almost as slow and gentle as it had been rough, earlier. This, too - as it turned out - was exactly what Sylvanas needed. When Jaina finally reached between her legs to draw her towards her orgasm with her fingers against her clit, Sylvanas came quietly. Slowly. Instead of the screams that had been there before, there were now just quick breaths that caught in her throat until they stopped entirely. They stopped until her entire body began to shake in Jaina’s arms - and then the air that had begun to burn in her lungs finally left her in a shuddering groan that spoke of total and utter exhaustion. 

Jaina reached for the velvet ties around her wrists before she even pulled out of her and lowered both of them to the bed. She guided Sylvanas back against her chest and held her tightly as the older woman shook and tensed in her arms. 

Sylvanas had never lost this much self-awareness. She had never - not once - been this utterly fucking gone. She didn’t even notice when Jaina slipped the strips of cloth from her wrists. She didn’t notice, either, when the light burns the velvet had left in her flesh were cooled by a spell that was murmured against the skin of her back. Nor was she entirely aware she was trying to turn in Jaina’s arms. All she knew was she was facing her, now. That the mage’s hand was stroking her back as the other was cradling her face. “Just breathe.” Jaina murmured in the gentlest tone Sylvanas had ever heard. “I’ve got you. I’m not letting go. You did so fucking good for me. So good.” 

Sylvanas wasn’t certain how long she laid there like that. She wasn’t certain how long Jaina spent stroking her back and her hair and her face. It wasn’t until she felt something cool being rubbed onto her wrists that her eyes finally fluttered open. The cream brought relief before the discomfort had even really set in. The next touches applied that same cream to the marks that painted her ass. And beautifully, at that - in Jaina’s opinion. The marks would stay, of course. But the sting would be less. Something just barely there. A pleasant reminder to join the soreness between her lover’s legs. 

“There you are.” Jaina smiled as she greeted Sylvanas now that she seemed at least slightly more conscious and Sylvanas gave her an attempt at one in response. It was half-hearted at best. 

For the first time that night, Jaina leaned in and pressed her lips to Sylvanas’s. A light, lingering kiss that ended with Jaina resting their foreheads together. “Are you okay?” 

“I think so.” Sylvanas murmured as her eyes shut again, though her hands were reaching for Jaina to pull her closer. “I...god...Jaina, I…” 

“Shh, it’s alright. You don’t need to talk if you don’t have the words. Just be, beautiful. Just be.” 

That, at least, Sylvanas could manage. She could 'be' right then. Be lost in the haze that was still settling over her rather pleasantly. Lost in the knowledge that Jaina would keep her safe if she stayed there for a while. 

Yes - because of Jaina - for once in her life, she could just _be_.

  
"The Alternative"  
IAMX

Lay back  
For me.  
You are just exactly what I need  
In this cold town.

Lay back  
For me.  
The three of us in circus  
And in liberty  
It's been too long. 

So throw your guilt religion  
To the liars and the weak,  
This is the politics and war  
Of ecstasy.

And all the nonsense of that vision  
That is failing every test;  
It's the comedy and death  
Of your senses.

The alternative to real world  
Is just time for me and a fantasy  
Be blind to myself;  
To idolize.

The alternative to real world  
Is just time for me and a fantasy.  
I'm blind to myself  
And idolize.

You work  
So deep.  
Astonished and enraptured  
I can barely speak.  
These are hard times.

Hormones  
In key;  
A slow whispered wet confession  
From our body heat.  
There's no return. 


End file.
